


Tokyo Pearl Mew

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, Pearl Mew, Tokyo Mew Mew - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their final battle with Deep Blue Sama, the mews are not the sworn protectors of earth, that privelage is now in the hands of their daughters, can they pull it off, will they accept their new responsibilities?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tokyo Pearl Mew

**Author's Note:**

> Tokyo mew mew belongs to Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida, I own nothing not the characters nor the fandom

Kishuu Ikisatashi and Ichigo Momomiya had been enemies for years. After the final battle against Deep Blue, she thought Kishuu had finally gone forever, but he was bought back to life again thanks to the powers of mew aqua. The red hared, had now developed feelings for the young alien, they were stronger than anything she had imagined, she had never felt so in love with anyone being, except Ayoyama Kun once upon a time, but that was in the past now. 

Kishuu was now 21, and felt it was time to ask the red hared girl, now aged 20, the very big question. He felt now was as good a time as any. “Ichigo,” He called, “where are you?” “I’m here Kishuu,” She answered from the kitchen. “I have something to ask you Ichigo” he whispered his cheeks flushed. “Ask me what?” She asked confused raising an eyebrow. “Well…” “Kishuu, please tell me,” She urged. “Alright, would you be my wife?” He asked his face bright scarlet. 

“Are you serious,” She exclaimed. “Absolutely,” He nodded. “Yes, yes I’d love to,” She squealed. A month later both got married. As the months past, their relationship grew stronger. A Year later Ichigo fell pregnant with twin girls. Both looked like splitting images of their mom. They had short green hair that was left loose most of the time unless they felt like wearing it in pigtails. They usually wore a cute clip on the side to keep their fringe from falling in their face. They both looked completely human like Ichigo. The only different quality about them and the only thing that made them look like their dad was both had gold eyes and green hair just like him. 

Kishuu had decided to name his daughters. He called them, Riley Kelly, and Kylee Larraine Ikisatashi. Ichigo had also become an Ikisatashi after marrying the alien. Time had past at a fast pace and both girls were now 16 years old. The twins walked into the kitchen one early morning to have breakfast. “I’m starving,” Said Kylee. “I’ll second that,” Riley agreed. “Morning dad, morning mom,” They both smiled as they saw their parents stroll in, feet dragging against the floor, looking like wrecks. Due to the fact that both had just gotten out of bed.

Both adults shook their heads and were now awake. “Hi girls,” They smiled back. Both girls walked out the front door, with their backpacks, after grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl. Riley loved pink, and Kylee loved purple, they wore those colours a lot, everything in their closet was either pink or purple. The twins were different in many ways to as far as their studies went. Kylee couldn’t wait to get to school in the morning; she could see herself living there if she had a choice. As for Riley, she dreaded school; she hated it and found it boring, she even loathed the cafeteria food. That was something else she felt ruined her day completely. 

On the way, they met up with three other girls. The other four mews, who didn’t fight anymore, were now married as well. Taratou had now married Pudding Fong. Pai had married Retasu. Minto was married to a cyniclon called Ephraim. Zakuro was married to Keichiro Akasaka; he worked at Café Mew Mew. He helped his friend Ryo Shirogane who had started up the whole mew project. Ephraim had the surname Ikisatashi just like Kishuu had. Why? Because they were related. How? Kishuu had one other brother all along; he just kept it a secret from everyone. That is, besides Tartou and Pai. That made four. 

“Hi,” All three smiled, greeting the Ikisatashi twins. “Hi,” They answered back. Three of the mews had their daughters already but Pudding Fong had not, not yet she was due very soon though. Retasu had had a girl called Kayla, she had bright green hair like her mom’s which was shoulder length and purple eyes like her father Pai, but her eyesight was way too good, she didn’t need glasses like her mom wore, in her human state . Zakuro’s daughter was called Tara; she had purple hair like her mothers, and chocolate brown eyes like her father Keiichiro’s hair. Mints daughter was called Natalia; she had bluish black hair, like her father Ephraim, tied back in a large pony tail, with a cute green bow that almost looked like Ichigo’s tail bow. All through school that day Riley complained bitterly for hours on end, and the other four girls were getting tired of it. “I hate school,” She grumbled, pursing her lower lip into a big frown, taking the prettiness of her pale skinned face away. “Would you stop complaining?” Natalia growled. The green hared teen just went scarlet and sulked even more. “Finally!” she sighed, as she heard the final school bell. 

“Dad,” The other three heard the twins say. They looked up, and saw their uncle standing in front of them. “Hello Uncle Kishuu,” Kayla smiled. “Hi,” He smiled back. “Riley you and Kylee…,” He stopped, not knowing how to give the news that their aunt had been in Labour that very morning. “Pudding and Taratou had their kid earlier today.” “She’s the most adorable little thing.” “She has yellow hair like her moms, and her eyes are orange would you believe it?” “Wow, we must congratulate them,” Kylee smiled. “What have they called her?” Kylee asked. “Now, what was her name again?” Kishuu asked himself.

“Her name I believe is, Naomi Belinda Ikisatashi.” “I’m confused Uncle Kishuu,” Natalia said. “How is it that Kayla, Natalia, the twins, and now Aunt Pudding’s daughter is an Ikisatashi?” “Well, I never did tell you, but Pai, Tartou, and I are brothers”. “Oh yes, and let’s not forget Ephraim.” All four girls exchanged glances. “Wow,” All three gasped. “So, that makes us…” “Cousins,” Kishuu finished for her. “So, Naomi will be our cousin as well, this is so cool,” Kylee squealed. Later on that afternoon, the twins, their mom dad and all their cousins, went to Taratou and Puddings house. An orange eyed alien greeted them at the door. “Hi Uncle Taratou,” all of the kids said at once, half yelling as well. “Easy girls,” He laughed, I’m standing right here,” He smiled, rubbing his ear. “Sorry,” Kylee blushed. “Where is Aunt Pudding?” Riley asked concerned. Riley may have been the stubborn twin, but she was really sweet with her family and friends. 

“She’s in our room if you want to go up.” “As a matter of fact, I’ll come with you,” He smiled. “Pudding honey,” He called, “Are you awake?” “Hi Tart,” She smiled. She always called him this as a pet name; she felt Taratou sounded way too fancy. She also called him Taru-Taru when she felt like it. The group focused their attention to Puddings arms. There they saw her holding some sort of little bundle, wrapped in a purple blanket. The twin sisters approached a little nervous, then they stepped back again. “It’s okay,” She smiled, “please come here.” So they approached again and this time stood their anxious to see what it was she was holding. The yellow hared woman turned the little bundle to face the group and of course you can guess what the reaction was. AAAAWWW they all cooed. “Girls, this is Naomi Ikisatashi, She is your cousin.” “She does look like you Aunt Pudding,” Riley noted. She definitely has Tartou in her Kishuu nodded. Both girls looked at their father confused. 

Kishuu just chuckled. “Look at the colour of her eyes; they’re brilliant orange, just like your uncle Taratou.” “She is such a cutie,” Kayla cooed. “I can’t wait until she’s older like us,” Tara said. It was very strange to hear the brown eyed girl talk at all. Keiichiro and Zakuro’s daughter was of the quiet type, usually, but it concerned the two parents at times, they thought the young girl had a sickness or a life threatening disease. She was rather mysterious. Taratou turned to his brother. “Would you like to hold your new niece?” He asked him. “Yes, I’d love to,” He nodded. He handed Kishuu the little girl, who was now out of the blanket and in a yellow baby grower. “Hi sweetie,” Kishuu whispered. He stroked the young girls yellow hair and then her tiny cheek. She reached out and held Kishuu’s finger. “That’s right you’re my niece honey” the twin sisters peered over their father shoulder and smiled the kind that says aw it’s such a tender moment sort of smile. 

“Well, pudding Taratou, we should leave you guys alone now, Pudding is obviously tired, she probably wants to get to sleep, don’t you?” The red hared women asked turning to her friend.” I am tired Ichigo,” She admitted. “So, we’ll see you tomorrow then?” The brown hared alien asked hopefully. “Count on it bro,” Kishuu smiled at his young sibling. “It’s Saturday tomorrow anyway, the girls are at home, Ichigo and I have nothing planned, so we’ll be here.” “Is Aunt Lettuce and uncle Pai coming to uncle Taratou?” Riley asked. “Yes, they’re both coming along with Kayla.” On the way home the twins noticed Kishuu’s eyes water. “Dad what is it, are you okay?” Kylee asked sweetly. “I’m fine,” he smiled through his tears. “I just am so proud for my brother and sister in law; I think Naomi will be such a pretty young girl when she grows up.” “Indeed she will,” Ichigo smiled, nodding in agreement with her husband’s words. As they walked on they came across a blonde hared man walking their way. 

“Shirogane-San,” Ichigo gasped. “Ichigo, gather everyone up, and head to Café mew mew pronto.” “Why, what’s going on she asked incredulously?” “Your daughters are needed.” Kishuu exchanged glances with the red hared women. “Shirogane, Kishuu sighed what are you trying to say? He asked sounding slightly angry. “Just get everyone, and come with me NOW, it’s really important!” after getting the whole family together, they all headed to the café in silence. 

To be continued


End file.
